


Attack of the 50 Feet of Hair

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #119, Christopher Arclight;  Chris & Durbe] Chris is trying to deal with his hair.  Durbe is around to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the 50 Feet of Hair

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Attack of the Fifty Feet of Hair  
 **Friendship:** Chris  & Durbe  
 **Word Count:** 495|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #119, V/Chris Arclight  
 **Summary:** [[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #119, Christopher Arclight; Chris  & Durbe] Chris is trying to deal with his hair. Durbe is around to lend a hand.] Chris is trying to deal with his hair. Durbe is around to lend a hand.

* * *

Chris tugged at one of the uncountable knots in his hair, the brush failing to work through it. He'd had tangles before; with hair as long as his was, such an problem happened, no matter how much care he took. Today, with the rainstorm he'd found himself unexpectedly caught in, all of the knots seemed to congregate into one messy, annoying bundle. 

“Excuse me.” A polite, and faintly familiar, voice caught his attention and he looked up. He blinked once or twice. Of all the places he would've expected to see Durbe, he couldn't have said that a small convenience store was one of them. 

Granted, he wouldn't have been there himself if he hadn't needed somewhere to try to squeeze the water out of his hair while he waited for the weather to clear up a little. 

“Yes?” He couldn't say that he'd spent much time around Durbe, but he knew that of them all, he was likely the most honorable and intelligent. 

“I was wondering if you needed any help with that,” Durbe said, gesturing toward the fall of Chris's hair. “You look as if you could use another hand.” A slight smile flicked at the edges of his lips. “Or two or three extra hands.” 

Chris's lips turned upward also as he straightened up. “Do you have a lot of experience with hair?” 

Durbe's smile brightened. “Mizael is one of my closest friends.” 

Oh. That explained quite a lot. 

Durbe gently extracted the brush from Chris's hand and moved behind him. “I wouldn't have thought you would be out in weather like this.” 

“I didn't want to be,” Chris replied, a frown creasing between his eyes. “But I needed to pick up a few things that couldn't wait.” He gestured to the rainsoaked bag on one of the battered tables in the corner. He didn't usually frequent convenience stores, so he was very glad to find this one had a place for him to deal with his hair without being in anyone else's way. He'd already made up his mind to buy something before he left, just to compensate for taking up space for a while. 

Durbe began to brush, working out the water and carefully untangling each knot in a way that Chris hadn't been able to manage. With hair like his, he worked hard every day to keep it brushed, so he'd very seldom had to deal with tangles like this. 

“Mizael isn't going to set foot outside until this weather clears up,” Durbe said after a few moments. “He asked me to bring him a few things.” A flick of his fingers past Chris's eyes indicated a bag of his own not that far away. 

Chris smiled. “I can't say I would complain about that myself.” He relaxed into Durbe's very relaxing brushing. Perhaps he could buy something to say 'thanks' for this. He wondered if Durbe had ever had a bottle of Ramune. It wouldn't hurt to ask. 

**The End**


End file.
